kaminomigaguafandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Angeles
Donna Marie Angeles is a student in SJC during the 2nd arc and a student in FEU during the 3rd arc. She is the main heroine of the series, the love interest of the protagonist. Summary Donna is connected to the ORB FORCES due to the fact that one ORB FORCE member tried to court her before. She already know about the war of the 2 Forces ever since her childhood because she was involved by an attack when she was still very young. During the 2nd arc, she had a relationship with Ezekiel but they soon broke up. During the 3rd arc, she was trapped inside her college with her bestfriend when the DARK FORCES attacked, but it is a good thing that the ORB FORCES arrived to help them. There came a time when she was going home late from school and she was alone when the DARK FORCES attacked Manila city, she was almost hurt but Freud saved her and escorted her to safety. After that she and Freud often see each other and soon Freud fell in love to her. Donna at first did not felt Freud's efforts for her because she still remembers her past relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Ezekiel but soon she learned to live in the present and realizes how much important she is to Freud. One time when Freud and Doku were fighting, she accidentally saw them. As Doku hits Freud with a powerful slash, he falls to the ground. Then Doku charges his ultimate arrow shot and jeers on him. Freud tried to stand up but he was critically hit at the chest near his heart. Doku finished charging and fires his arrow, Donna upon seeing shouts worriedly for Freud, as she shouted and the arrow was already near to hit Freud, he was suddenly covered by an aura and he turned to Knight Mode for the first time, with his powers, he was able to survive and hurt Doku who escaped. After that, Donna went near him and she told Freud that she is in love to him. At first Freud was shocked because before she told him that she can only treat him as his friend and nothing more but soon Freud realized that she is telling the truth and Freud believed her. During the final battle, it is believed that she unlocked Freud's full potential to be able to turn to Divine mode that ended the DARK FORCES and thus ending the war. She is Kimberly's bestfriend, and even during College, they were still classmates. During the end of the 3rd chapter of the 3rd arc, she receives a letter from Freud who already disappeared after the huge explosion at the Pacific bay. As she read it, many secrets are revealed. She also received the Diamond necklace from Freud at the end of the 3rd chapter of the 3rd arc. After the final battle, she is the first one to go near Freud who is thought to be dead, everyone including her cried but suddenly Freud opened his eyes. Donna told Freud earlier that she would do anything for him and Freud asked for her marriage that she gladly accepted. One week later they were married and life went on. As the series end, she graduates from FEU and is already taking up Medicine, and at the very ending, she is standing on a beach with Freud during sunset. Personality Donna is a good friend and she is studious. She also seems to be possessive. Freud also describes her as "the girl who is unpredictable." Appearance Donna is beautiful, cute, flawless and have an average height and body for a girl. She is photogenic and has a good sense of fashion. Freud described her as a girl with the beauty of a Goddess. Freud often refers Donna as his princess. Powers and Abilities Donna has the DIAMOND NECKLACE which protects her from danger. As long as Freud lives, the DIAMOND NECKLACE would create an invisible aura of light that acts as a barrier to protect her and her nearby friends from attacks from the DARK FORCES or from enemies. Donna also has the ability to feel what would happen in the future. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:SJC